


ArcAngel

by StrangeArc (Phoenix_crysg1)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_crysg1/pseuds/StrangeArc
Summary: Short IronStrange story that goes along with an illustration I did of Archangel Strange.  If you're on IG my user name is phoenixcrysketches and you can see it there.  My characterizations of Stephen is all comic based as I've read most of them, Tony and his tech are more of a comic/MCU mix as I haven't read as much of him.  Their 'world' is comic book based not MCU.  I hope that isn't too confusing.  This is a 'snippet story', basically drops you into the middle of the action. :)  If there is enough interest in these little stories to go along with my art I'll do more of them.  Hugs!
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	ArcAngel

Panting heavily for breath against the acrid air Tony looked around the literal hellscape. Standing at the mouth of an ominous cave that looked like the maw of a gigantic beast Tony swallowed hard against a dry throat. From the depths of the cave came an inhuman cry of agony and fear that rose in volume and pitch like a note at the end of a passionate aria. The sound chilled his blood despite the blasting heat. With no plan in mind Tony took a step forward only to be instantly stopped by Rogers, who he had all but forgotten was here. 

“We have to help him.” Tony said firmly already knowing what Steve was going to say. 

“Tony, that creature is not Strange.” Steve said gently. “It’s just using his voice to lure you in.”

“I don’t care.”

“Please, I know this is hard but we have to leave, we can’t win this without more help. We are not equipt to fight this battle. He already nearly killed you.”

Tony looked down at the bleeding gash in his amour across his chest and the matching scratch across the arc reactor. “If he wanted us dead, we’d be dead.”

“Tony…”

“If we leave now were are never making it back. Steph…Strange is the only one who can make this trip.”

“Don’t do this, don’t make Strange’s sacrifice be in vain.”

“What are you even doing here?” Tony demanded. “Why did he bring you along to come ‘rescue’ me?”

“Since I was there when…you got into all of this he needed me to pin point where you were. He also…he also knew there was a good chance that he wasn’t coming back from this.” Steve admitted as he pulled a small glass vial with glowing contents out of his pocket. “He gave me this spell and he made me promised that I would get you home.”

“That’s not happening.”

“Tony…”

“It’s not my fault you made a promise you can’t keep.” Tony snarled. “What *is* my fault is that he’s here in the first place. I’m not leaving him behind, even if that means I never leave.”

Rogers took a breath to protest but was stopped by another mournful musical cry from the injured Archangel hiding in the cave. The haunting sound was beautiful and terrifying at the same time, it brought both men to instant tears but it also made their skin crawl.

“Okay.” Rogers nodded. “You’re right. What’s the plan?”

“The plan is I go alone.”

“Wha…”

With a quick pulse from the flight stabilizer in his palm Tony shattered the glass vial that contained the homing spell. With a yelp of surprise Rogers was sent away from the desolate underworld back home. 

“Sorry, Cap, I can’t risk any more souls today.”

With his heart pounding Tony wasted no time heading into the depths of the cave. He didn’t have a plan beyond finding Stephen at this point. Mephisto was not the kind of enemy that he even knew how to fight. Right now his best hope was to find the Archangel and pray that he could be reasoned with. Having traded in his own soul to save Tony’s Stephen had quickly transformed into the rage filled winged beast and attacked them. As a move of last resort Tony had injured one of Stephen’s crimson and gold wings and he had retreated to the safety of the cavern. 

Tony’s stomach twisted with guilt hearing the echoing whimpering that guided him. Stephen’s voice was recognizable but changed, sharp like a bell it was alluring and nauseating at the same time. Finding Stephen in an open cavern lit by a glowing fungus in the tall ceiling Tony’s heart stumbled in its rhythm causing a vital signs warning bell to briefly charm in his armor. Sitting against the wall with three of his wings wrapped protectively around himself Stephen held his large broken wing out away from his body at an unnatural angle as it dripped blood. Shivering violently he hugged his knees to his chest and tightened his feathery cocoon. 

“Stephen?” Tony called softy.

Snapping his head up Stephen turned his attention towards the sound. Blinded by Mephisto during the transformation blood seeped and stained the blindfold he wore. Opening his wings and clutching his sword he got unsteadily to his feet, but he didn’t move from where he stood. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m here, I’m going to help you.” 

Tony took it as a good sign that Stephen didn’t launch at him in a renewed attack, but he was clearly restless and not happy to hear his voice. Tony deactivated his suit to help him look less threatening assuming that even without his eyes that the Eye of Agamotto set in Stephen’s forehead was giving him information. Holding his breath Tony slowly stepped closer and risked reaching out to touch the agitated Archangel. Sensing his approach Stephen pushed himself against the stone wall as he alternated rapidly between aggressively baring his teeth and looking terrified. Moving slowly Tony hesitated to close the gap between them as tension snapped across Stephen’s shoulders and he gripped down harder on the hilt of his razor sharp sword. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Stark.” An impossibly baritone voice with a slight echo rang out behind Tony. “I haven’t ordered him to kill you, but he is extremely on edge right now and that sword is very sharp, so you never know. Although chances are you of all people are safe.”

“So he’s…still in there?” Tony asked not looking back at Mephisto.

Tony didn’t step back, but he suddenly found himself ten feet from where he had been as the demon appeared next to his Archangel. In the presence of his new master Stephen automatically dropped to his knees and waited motionless. 

“Oh yes, he’s here, he can hear you. He remembers you, he remembers everything. I didn’t take his consciousness, I just took his free will. He would have kept fighting until he exhausted you, but I allowed him to retreat to see what you would do.” Mephisto snickered before looking down at Stephen. “Go ahead, Strange, let Stark know you’re still in there. Call out to him.”

Stephen hesitated but orders were orders and obediently took a breath and parted his lips to speak. The piercing tone that emanated from his throat cut Tony to the bone in a flash of agony that forced him another step back. Quickly silencing himself Stephen bowed his head knowing the pain he’d caused. Swallowing the bile that had risen to the back of his throat Tony glared spitefully at the demon lord.

“Archangels can’t talk, they can only sing.” Mephisto explained mockingly making a show of rubbing his ear even though the sound hadn’t effected him. “And their voices aren’t meant for mortal ears. It’s a testament to you bond that you even survived it.”

Mephisto smiled at the word ‘bond’ showing off his sharp gleaming white teeth. Reaching down he ran his hands through Stephen’s midnight and silver hair affectionately. Tightening his jaw Tony fought to keep himself from foolishly throwing himself at the King of Hell. 

“You don’t like that do you?” Mephisto leered as he delicately drew his clawed fingers down the side of Stephen’s neck and across his chest. “It’s not easy to watch someone else touching your lover, is it?”

Tony did not succeed in hiding the brief look of shock any better than he’d hidden his rage. 

“Oh, yes, I know. I know you two are keeping it private to try and prevent enemies from using your relationship against you. However what Strange hasn’t told you is that secret is only safe in the human world.” Mephisto smiled leacherously . “If you could see the myriad of creatures and spirits watching you two in your intimate moments you’d never touch him again. Not that you’re going to get that chance.”

“Let him go.” Tony demanded. “Take me back and let him go.”

“So what? You two love birds going to switch places back and forth for all eternity?”

“No, just undo what he did. It wasn’t his place to give up his soul for mine. This is my fault, my price.”

“You don’t get it, do you? This was all a trap from the start. You think I want your worthless soul? You were just a means to an end Stark. You were bait. I thought Strange was smarter than this but I guess love made him…blind.”

In an uncontrolled flash of anger Tony called on the nanotech to reform the stabilizer in his hand and it whined like a defibrillator as he charged it for use as a weapon. Stephen was on his feet with lighting speed and stood protectively in front of his tormentor. Growling in frustration Tony deactivated the weapon. With the threat passed Stephen stepped back and returned to his knees. 

“There is *nothing* you can do, Stark. I am the King of this domain, I am immortal and powerful beyond your comprehension. I can have my Archangel kill you before you can blink and although that will admittedly set your soul permanently free it also means you can never return here. Strange willingly signed his soul over to me and I’m keeping it for eternity, there is nothing I have ever wanted more and therefore there is no bribe you can offer me to give it up.” 

“Fine then...take us both.”

“What?”

“I said I’m not leaving here without him and I meant that.”

“How disgustingly noble of you.”

“I’m serious.” 

Although he kept quiet Stephen opened and closed his wings in panic. Looking down at him Mephisto smiled cruelly. 

“Very well, Stark.” Mephisto shrugged. “I was likely going to get you again one way or another anyway. You’ll make an adorable matching pair of guardians for my front gate.”

Mephisto manifest another long glowing contract and a small blade out of seemingly nowhere. Offering the floating document and the weapon to Tony Mephisto watched with amusement to see if Tony was bluffing. Tony snatched the blade and didn’t hesitate to slice his palm open with it. Dripping blood he looked to Stephen one last time. 

“I love you.” 

“Good to get that in while you can still speak.” Mephisto agreed. “Although a perfectly worthless sentiment though, without his soul he’s incapable of loving you in return.”

The way Stephen rustled and vibrated his feather in his only means of protest to the deal that was happening told Tony that Mephisto was wrong at least on some level. Dipping his fingers in the pool of blood in his palm Tony scrawled his signature at the bottom of the damming contract. With the blood drying to the mystical paper instantly the document floated back to Mephisto. 

“Wonderful.” Mephisto said gleefully as he signed the contact as well to seal the deal. “You know I think I’ll make him rip out and eat your heart daily for a few thousand years and then you can do it to him for a millennia or two.”

Trying not to show his fear Tony just stared at Stephen as he braced himself for the painful transformation into Mephisto’s soul slave. However after a tense moment he and Mephisto both realized at the same time that something was wrong. Joyous relief washed over Tony as Stephen slowly got his his feet despite Mephisto’s orders to kneel. Showing fear for the first time Mephisto jumped back as Stephen stretched out his three functioning wings. When Stephen went to fold them again the feathers dissolved back into the rich velvety cloth of the Cloak of Levitation which settled heavily around his shoulders. Reaching up he effortless took the Eye from his forehead and clasped it to the Cloak at his throat. 

Stepping towards Tony Stephen pulled the blindfold off and blinked as his bright blue eyes revealed themselves to be restored. Meeting him half way Tony carded his hand into the silver streak in Stephen’s hair as Stephen wrapped his arms around his waist to draw him in. Mephisto gaped speechlessly at the couple as they shared a passionate reunion kiss. Only disengaging from the kiss when he became breathless Stephen stared at Tony beaming with a mixture of pride and love. Despite his triumphant posture Tony could feel that the ordeal had taken its toll and that he was close to collapse. Encouraging Stephen to lean against him Tony helped him stay upright to hide his exhaustion from Mephisto.

“I love you too.” Stephen responded softly. 

“You sly magical bastard.” Tony smiled. “What did you do?”

“What?!” Mephisto screeched as he found his voice. “What is happening?”

“Did you not read our contract?” Stephen asked knowingly. 

Mephisto yanked Stephen’s contact out of thin air only to find it was no longer glowing. Grabbing it with shaky claws his eyes shifted back and forth as he frantically read through it. Seemingly giving the demon a chance to catch up Stephen nuzzled affectionately at Tony’s cheek. Tony had to step back with one foot to brace himself as Stephen suddenly leaned more of his weight against him. Stephen played it off as though he was just enjoying the contact as he brought his lips to Tony’s ear.

“Keep me standing.” Stephen whispered in a desperate plea. “He’ll kill you to take you from me if he suspects I’m weak.”

Nodding slightly Tony silently called on the neuro connection with his armor to slip down his back under his shirt to discreetly assist him. Tony didn’t understand at first why the Cloak wasn’t keeping Stephen weightless but he quickly realized that the usually spirited garment was torn where he had hit Stephen’s wing and it was just as exhausted as its owner, doing everything it could just to cling to his shoulders. 

“No!” Mephisto barked. “No, this…”

“I realize the language is a little flowery,” Stephen chuckled to hide his voice cracking “but it basically says you can have one of us but you forfeit it all if you try to take us both.”

“You added this!!” Mephisto roared.

“Yes, but you signed it.”

“I…I was…”

“Greedy and careless.” Tony supplied as he pulled Stephen closer pretending to be simply possessive of him. “We will be going now.”

“You’re not going anywhere Stark!” Mephisto spat. “I can’t kill Strange or I’ll never get a chance at his soul again, but you I’m going to tear apart!”

Stephen managed to twist around in Tony’s arms to face Mephisto but at the cost of nearly the last of his strength. Not in great shape either after his violent battle with Stephen earlier sweat started to roll off Tony’s skin as Stephen became all but dependent on him. 

“You know you have to get through me first right?” Stephen snarled venomously. 

“Do you really want to be defeated by the Sorcerer Supreme twice in one day?” Tony added. “I’m sure demons love to gossip just as much as us humans.”

“Fine.” Mephisto backed off. “This isn’t over, Strange. Take your pet and go!”

Tony had no idea how Stephen was going to get them home considering he was on the razor’s edge of collapse. However the problem was solved when in his haste to get rid of them Mephisto waved his hand at them and sent them stumbling back into their own world. Back in the penthouse suit at Stark tower Tony eased Stephen down onto the thick white faux fur rug that was spread out on the black granite floor. 

Safe and sound Stephen passed out. Sitting up shakily Tony pressed his finger tips against Stephen’s throat to make sure his pulse was strong. Jerking awake again at the contact adrenaline surged into Stephen’s blood causing him to panic. Tony slipped his hand back into Stephen’s hair to calm him.

“It’s okay, we’re safe. You won.”

“We won.” Stephen corrected with a warm smile as he relaxed. 

“You knew...you knew Mephesto would never trade you back and that I'd never leave you behind…”

"I bet my soul on it."


End file.
